


Rang dang

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то он был бы в ужасе от своей покорности. Когда-то ему надо было кому-то что-то доказать.<br/>Сейчас он, гордый своей нехитрой выдумкой, пытается расстегнуть ширинку Зейна зубами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rang dang

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015 для команды One Direction.

Лиам иногда вспоминает себя семнадцатилетнего. Как правило, ему некогда, да и не так много лет, чтобы накрывало ностальгией, но все равно иногда он думает об этом, пытается вспомнить, было ли ему тесно в этой коже, как он находил каждый день время выпрямить волосы, как мог жить, не доверяя этим четверым. 

Он не может, хоть нож к горлу приставь, вспомнить, когда, в какой момент все изменилось — сейчас он уже не вздрагивает от прикосновений, не смотрит на них «глазами испуганного Бэмби» и давно не пугается порывов Луи.

Иногда ему кажется, что тот Лиам был совсем другим человеком. Он так хотел добиться успеха, так старался убедить себя, что готов идти для этого по головам, и так боялся.

Сейчас он не боится. 

Он с готовностью рушится на колени, стоит Зейну легко надавить ему на плечи. Зейн морщится, щиплет его за шею в наказание. Неуклюжесть — прерогатива Гарри, но именно Лиам уже второй раз зарабатывает перелом, и третий никому не нужен. Лиам виновато склоняет голову, но моментально и преданно задирает подбородок, стоит Зейну положить руку ему на затылок.

Когда-то он был бы в ужасе от своей покорности. Когда-то ему надо было кому-то что-то доказать.

Сейчас он, гордый своей нехитрой выдумкой, пытается расстегнуть ширинку Зейна зубами. 

«Собачка» замка выскальзывает раз за разом, и Зейн отталкивает голову Лиама, самостоятельно справляясь с замком.  
— Лиам, — тихо говорит он, и тот снова смотрит в пол. Зейн щелкает его по уху, чтобы обратить внимание на то, что он слишком разрезвился, но Лиам не может ничего с собой поделать, только смеется.

Иногда его переполняет что-то, очень похожее на счастье, как будто кровь становится пузыристым шампанским и гудит в висках, заставляя двигаться, двигаться, идти вперед, петь, жить так, как не смел никогда раньше.

Лиам облизывает пальцы и запускает их Зейну в трусы, поглаживая член. Зейн смотрит на него так, что Лиам снова улыбается, трется лбом коротко о его бедро и забирает в рот головку без каких-либо прелюдий, не заботясь даже о том, чтобы нормально спустить его джинсы.  
Он знает, что есть тысяча вещей, которые он делает лучше, чем берет в рот, но Зейн никогда не жалуется. Только говорит, что раньше, когда Лиам не стригся так коротко, было удобней держать его за волосы. Впрочем, сейчас он тоже довольно удобно обхватывает ладонью затылок Лиама, мягко заставляя его открыть рот шире, проталкиваясь глубже.  
Гораздо удобнее делать это лежа, но Лиаму нравится и так. Левой рукой помогать себе, обхватывая член Зейна — странно, но он не рискует делать это загипсованной правой. Он не столько сосет, сколько вылизывает, щекочет языком уздечку, гладит по всей длине, ждет от Зейна привычных контрольных вздохов, поскребываний короткими ногтями по затылку, короткой дрожи в бедрах. Все маркеры он знает наперечет. Зейн выдыхает шумнее, гладит его за ухом большим пальцем, мягко, ненавязчиво устанавливая ритм, закусывает губу. Лиам слушается беспрекословно, двигает головой чуть медленней, сосет сильнее, обводит головку языком и сжимает ладонями ягодицы Зейна. 

Есть вещи, которые не меняются: то, как Зейн в самом конце притягивает его голову ближе, забывая на пару моментов следить, чтоб он не поперхнулся; то, как Лиам старается расслабить горло в эти минуты, как глотает послушно и как улыбается, когда Зейн смотрит на него затуманенным, изумленным взглядом, будто не верит в происходящее.

Иногда Лиам думает, что все же самым храбрым поступком в семнадцать было не отшатнуться, когда Зейн его поцеловал.  
Иногда он думает, что даже тогда он не смог бы иначе.


End file.
